Runes of Love
by corialanus
Summary: Gray and Levy end up separated from the rest of their team in an ancient evil crypt. Even worse Levy set's off a trap that could kill her. Can Gray save her in time? Off shoot of my story Requiping a Naked Heart, but you can read this as a stand alone no problem. Rated M for language and some sexual content.


**AN: Hello everyone, I'm Corialanus and this is going to be my fifth Fairy Tail story. This one is a little different as it's an offshoot of my ErzaxNatsuxLisanna story called Requiping a Naked Heart. However if you haven't read that or have no interest in it it's not really important to this story so if you are just interested in Gray and Levy love you can read this as a stand-alone no problem. I'll give a very brief synopsis of what you need to know from the 1****st**** story if you are only reading this before I start. This story takes place after the Edolas Arc and before the Tenrou Island Arc. It will be a romance and adventure story between Levy and Gray. Surprisingly the first one in English on this site as well, so I guess this pairing isn't popular, but I think it has great potential. There will be sexual themes and elements in this story, hence the M rating so if you don't like that I warned you up front. Also I don't own Fairy Tail, surprised? I know I was shocked when I found out too.**

** Here is a brief recap of the action that led us to this point. Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy, Lucy , and Natsu are on an S-class mission to retrieve a relic from the crypt of a powerful dark wizard named Kantukaras the Sanguinemancer who used a combination of Rune Magic and his own art of blood magic. Erza asked Levy to join the mission because the crypt was rumored to be full of Rune Traps. It turns out the mission was bogus and a trap set to capture Erza. A group of dark wizards ambush the Fairy Tail team and to start the battle they try to kill Levy. Gray jumps in front of her and takes a serious wound and then they both fall down a trap door out of sight of the battle. That is where we'll pick them up.**

* * *

The leader of the ambush screamed, "Take out the blue haired girl, she's the rune wizard."

Levy panicked a little as a wizard in a bright yellow spandex suit apperaed in front of her and then with a creepy smile he pointed his finger at her and released a beam of light from it.

Gray screamed, "Levy watch out." As he jumped in front of her and wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her to the floor a few feet beside her. Levy heard a groan of pain from Gray and then felt a burst of warm liquid hit her in the chest as he tackled her towards the ground. She watched as the ground approached but then gasped in shock as she and Gray fell through the floor as if it weren't there.

Levy could feel Gray on top of her as the two started to descend into the darkness. Not knowing how far they would fall her mind kicked into gear and she suddenly motioned her arms in front of her and started a solid script spell she rarely used as the word "P-I-L-L-O-W" appeared in the form of giant pink pillows in front of her. She repeated this motion a few more times until the pillow's surrounded her, but then to her surprise they hit a spot where their descent slowed magically about thirty feet from the ground and then the two of them gently landed on her cushions.

Gray rolled over and groaned again as he said, "What the hell happened; where did the floor go?"

Levy shrugged as she had no idea what happened either.

Gray tried to sit up but then grunted in agony as he reached to the spot on his chest where he had been hit. Levy looked down at her shirt and then gasped as she realized it was doused in Gray's blood. Levy looked at Gray who was slumped back with his eyes closed. She ripped open his shirt and saw a giant hole just below his right shoulder; that was bleeding profusely.

Gray joked, "Damn Levy slow down, I'm usually the one taking my clothes off."

Levy let out a weak laugh as tears start to form in her eyes and then she shouted, "Why'd you do that Gray, I don't know if I can get this bleeding to stop. You didn't have to do this for me Gray I'm sorry."

Levy felt the tears fall down her cheek as she reached her hands up to the hole in his chest trying to cover it, but Gray stopped her hands with one of his and then reached his other hand into his wound and froze it close. Once the ice mage had bandaged his chest he reached up to Levy's cheek and gently wiped the tears from it as he smiled wide and said, "Don't worry Levy they'll need a lot stronger magic than that to take me down."

Levy blushed as she felt Gray's touch on her skin. She didn't know why, but his hand on her face sent a shiver of nervous excitement through her body. She stared down into his smile and into his dark blue eyes which were also shining back. His hand lingered there and she felt his thumb wipe away the freshest tear that cascaded down her face. His touch was both cold and hot, and she felt her heart start to race as they stayed like that gazing into each other's eyes for seconds that seemed to last eons.

Levy and Gray had known each other for many years, and they had never been particularly close but right now in this moment Levy felt more connected to Gray then she had to anyone in her young life. She gave Gray a shy smile which seemed to snap him out of the daze that he had been in and he quickly withdrew his hand from her face and turned his head to the side a slight blush appearing in his cheeks. Levy laughed nervously and said, "Thanks again Gray, but I'm not a weakling I could have handled it myself."

Levy knew that she was probably lying. She was not as skilled of a combat wizard as the rest of them and if Gray had not stepped in she's not sure what would have happened. Gray laughed and said, "I know you can handle yourself Levy, I just couldn't take the chance. You're one of my oldest friends. Plus I wanted to show Natsu I could play the hero too."

Levy let out a small laugh at Gray's joke and then watched as Gray awkwardly shifted on the pillow fortress she had made.

Levy asked concern, "Can you get up?"

Gray tried to lean forward and groaned in agony as the wound in his shoulder still hurt like hell. Levy leaned in and grabbed him by the other shoulder and helped pull him up. Gray sank back and rested his head on Levy's shoulder as he said, "Thanks Levy, I'm still a little beat up here, if anybody attacks us you might have to protect me this time."

Levy could feel Gray's presence all over her body as he rested on her. He was somewhat heavy for Levy's petite body, but for some reason she enjoyed the proximity to the ice wizard. Though they were alone in the dark in a very dangerous place, just feeling Gray on top of her made her feel safe and secure. She could feel her entire body starting to heat up, and her heart was racing. Gray said, "I'm sorry Levy, I'll get off of you, I know I'm heavy."

Levy panicked not wanting to lose this closeness with Gray, as the gravity of their situation began to dawn on her. Her adrenalin from the fight and the fall were starting to wane and some fear and doubt had started to creep into her mind. She reached her arms out and wrapped them around Gray and hugged him tight. She started to cry again as she said, "Don't leave me Gray, I'm scared. If you weren't there I don't know what I would've done. I'm so sorry you got hurt; it's all my fault."

Gray turned to face her and said, "Shh Levy, its Ok I'm glad I saved you."

Levy looked down ashamed, "But now we got separated from the rest of the team and we have no idea where we are. They might be in danger; they might need you, what if..."

Gray cupped levy's cheek again and lifter her chin up to look at him in the eyes as he said, "Nothing is your fault Levy, Erza and all of them will be Ok. Just calm down."

Gray wiped more tears from Levy's face and then pulled her in for a hug. She sniffled into his shoulder for about a minute and then he pulled back to stare at her again. He was about to say something but then he noticed her large luminescent chocolate brown eyes sparkling back at him in the faint light of the room they were in.

Gray stared deeply into those eyes, mesmerized by their glow. He never spent much time around Levy but having her in his arms, his nostrils absorbing the sweet vanilla mixed with Lavender smell that permeated from her and with her face inches from his it really struck him how beautiful she was. She may not have had the ridiculous figure of some of the other girls in the guild like Cana or MiraJane, but staring at her here, watching her thin pink lips move. Seeing her tongue quickly dart out in nervousness, her eyes wide with an intoxicatingly beautiful mixture of fear and apprehension and many more emotions he couldn't read Gray realized he had never been more attracted to a woman in his life.

Gray caught up in the moment suddenly leaned forward pulling her face tenderly towards him and captured her lips with his. Levy was shocked at first but then let out a moan of delight as she felt his tongue flick out asking for entrance to her mouth. She happily parted her lips to grant him access and let her tongue embrace his as she leaned forward and lowered one of her hands to his chest as the other found its way into his mass of spiky black hair. She moaned again as Gray moved his body forward, pressing aggresively into her. The two kept on like this for about thirty seconds and then Gray started to move his hand towards Levy's chest, but right as he was about to touch her he realized what he was doing and pulled away saying, "Oh crap Levy, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

Levy whimpered a little in disappointment as Gray pulled away from her. Moments ago she was confused and scared, but now her body was alive. That was her first real kiss and though she had imagined it many times in her life, ironically Gray never once being the leading man, the reality was far more exhilarating and HOT then anything she ever dreamed of. She looked up bashfully at Gray, her face as red as Erza's hair and said, "It's Ok Gray, I kind of liked it."

Levy immediately cursed at herself in her head, at how stupid she just sounded.

Gray just let out a nervous chuckle as he said "Oh that's good."

The two looked at each other awkwardly for several moments. Levy was squirming on the inside trying to read Gray's face. She was desperately hoping that he'd kiss her again, and also freaking out thinking that Gray thought it was terrible and that he hated her. She wished she was brave enough to lean forward and kiss him, but she couldn't get a muscle in her body to move. She kept staring at Gray's face unable to determine what the strange face he was making meant.

Gray for his part was staring longingly at Levy's lips, lips which had tasted like heaven. He couldn't believe what he had just done. His heart was pounding in his chest like a jackhammer, and despite all the blood he had lost enough found its way below his belt to tent his pants up in an embarrassing fashion. He had kissed a few girls here and there, but right now with Levy was perfect. He wanted to grab her and claim her lips for his own over and over, but they weren't like that.

Gray didn't even know if Levy was at all attracted to him, he wasn't even sure that she liked him that much as a friend. She did seem to kiss him back, but that might have just been instinct. She also did say she liked it, but what else could she say without making it too awkward. He had just thrown himself in front of an attack for her, but he didn't want to use that to make her feel like she needed to repay him like that; that would be despicable.

Gray felt terrible. Levy was scared and vulnerable and he used that to take advantage of her. He was really mad at himself for losing control like that. He finally broke the silence and looked down defeated as he said, "I really am sorry Levy. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why that happened, I won't do it again."

Levy felt a pain in her heart at hearing Gray say it was a mistake and he wouldn't do it again. She also felt really embarrassed. She kissed him back as hard as she could to let him know it was OK with her and she even told him that she liked it. Was she that bad a kisser? She thought it was so wonderful, but why is Gray so down about it.

Gray saw how upset Levy had become and he really started to hate himself. Why did he have to do something so stupid he cursed silently at himself. He knew Levy was scared and nervous about being separated from the rest of the group. It made him feel really bad that he kissed her out of the blue like that, making her worry about him and his intentions towards her was not what she needed right now. She needed to be able to trust him so he could protect her, and he let his desires and urges damage that trust at the worst time. He rubbed his head and said apologetically, "I really am sorry, that was stupid of me. I don't really expect anything Levy, it was just a one time thing let's forget it."

Gray then stood up slowly and took in his surroundings. They were in some kind of a cell dimly lit by magical torches. The only noticeable thing in the room was a large and strange stone altar that comprised of a massive stone slab raised about four feet off the ground and then in front of the altar there were two small crystal cups connected to an obsidian bowl between them. They were three pretty bare stone walls, and the fourth wall was made of steel bars, but luckily there was a door in it which appeared to be open. Gray was desperate to break up the awkward air he had created between them and motioned towards the door as he said, "Wait here for a minute Levy. I'll go check and see if everything is ok out there so we can try and find the others."

Levy just nodded still depressed by how much she thought she turned Gray off. She worried that now she had disgusted him so much that he had to leave the room. She replayed the kiss in her mind, Gray's strong yet gentle touch, his tongue which somehow fit just perfectly with hers. It devastated her that when she enjoyed it so much that Gray had hated it even more.

Gray walked out into the corridor and saw a few more cells like that, but then also noticed a stairwell leading up at the end of it. He ran back in and said "It looks all clear and there are stairs going up, let's see where they lead."

Levy nodded and said, "Sure Gray."

Levy then stood up and walked towards the door but as soon as she put her foot in the entrance it was knocked back by an invisible force as a magical barrier shot up and surrounded her in the cell, with red and blue runes written all over it. The barrier made a box that seemed to be the exact same size as the cell she was in, and runes were spread all throughout the room. Gray shouted, "Levy what happened?" and started to walk forward.

Levy shouted, "Stop Gray, I set off some kind of a trap, don't come near, let me figure out what it is. If I can read the rules maybe I can get out."

Gray stood outside watching Levy as she quickly made her way around the room reading all of the runes spread throughout. He watched as she took out her light pen to try and write some new runes, and then heard her sigh in disappointment as each time she wrote something it immediately vanished taking no effect. After going around the room and failing in this way several times she sat down in front of the door defeated and said, "You can come in Gray, the trap is only for me."

Gray walked in slowly and passed through the barrier as if it were not there. He was disturbed by how dejected Levy looked and he asked, "What is it Levy, why does it affect only you and not me."

Levy stared straight past Gray speaking as if she were only talking to herself and she said in a whisper, "A purity strangler trap. I didn't believe they were real. Now here, me."

Levy started to cry as she sunk her head down to her knees and then brought her hands up to cover her face, lost in despair. Gray was terrified, what could be so bad for Levy to react like this. He knelt down next to her and hugged her tight again. He pleaded, "What's wrong Levy, what is it?"

Levy said, "I can't Gray. I can't change the rules. His magic is better than mine, there's no way out, I'm going to die."

Gray took those words like a punch to the gut, as Levy lowered her head on to his shoulder and continued to bawl her eyes out. He squeezed her tighter and said "I don't know much about runes Levy, but I know they are never just death there is always a way out. Whatever it is we'll figure it out, we'll do it, you can't die."

Levy tears still falling said, "I know the rules Gray, they are about blood."

Gray cringed, not sure what that meant but he knew it couldn't be good. Levy started to ramble on, "That, that bastard Kantukaras he was a disgusting evil wizard. He did some of the darkest magic since Zeref. He, He."

Levy started to cry uncontrollably again, and Gray's fears continued to grow as Levy seemed so scared, but he knew that he had to help her through this. Levy was the smartest wizard he knew, he had all the faith in the world that she could beat this purity strangler trap whatever it was. Trying to get her to regain her focus he decided to start asking questions so he asked, "Why is it only affecting you?"

Levy sobbed into his shoulder as she answered, "That filthy pervert he had a fetish for so called pure maidens. That's why the runes are only affecting me."

Gray wasn't 100% sure what Levy meant by pure maidens, but he thought he had a pretty good idea.

Levy continued on speaking, "He would trap girls in these runes and once inside their blood would get hotter and hotter by the minute until they were boiled from the inside."

Gray winced at that as he thought that was a horrific way to die.

Levy continued on saying, "The legends say he would sit outside the cell watching her suffer until she begged him to defile her, because the only way out is to mix pure virgin blood with defiled blood from the same maiden."

Gray swallowed hard hearing this. His mind was floating around the answer to the rules of this magic barrier, but he didn't want to accept it.

Levy stood up suddenly wiping her tears away and stormed off towards the stone altar saying, "I won't let this happen; I'll figure a way out."

Gray leaned back watching Levy run around at the cell at a frantic pace trying dozens of different ways to change the runes, failing each time. Gray's mind was spinning processing the information Levy had spit out. He had a solution in his mind, but was too embarrassed to actually think it and also terrified of suggesting it to Levy. He already felt guilty enough about kissing her earlier. He also had great faith in Levy figuring out a real solution, so he didn't want to say his and come off as more of a pervert than he already had.

Levy kept pushing her pace trying harder and harder, but each time meeting the same absolute failure. Gray stayed frozen to the spot afraid to distract her, but becoming more and more concerned with each passing minute. He trusted Levy and her abilities, but he also couldn't just sit here and let her die. He did have a plan, he could defile her, and while it made him feel awful for Levy, it was surely better than doing nothing.

Gray swallowed hard, trying to build up his courage to talk to Levy. He had known her since they were little kids, how do you go about suggesting to one of your friends that she should let him do that to her.

Gray tried to tell himself that it wasn't because he wanted to sleep with Levy, but he knew that was a lie. His eyes followed her around the room. His gaze started at her pale and thin legs, and travelled up until he hit her short shorts which perfectly accentuated her small yet still round and plump ass. He must have been blind to have never noticed how sexy she was. Looking at her now going non-stop with her blue curls all messed up and out of whack, watching her run around frantically turned him on more and more with every passing second. He watched her lips move as she was constantly mouthing solutions to herself, and then felt a surge of desire shoot through him as he watched her bite her Light Pen lost in thought.

Gray just imagined those lips on his again. He pictured those lips traveling all over his body kissing every inch of him. He remembered how incredible she smelt as he held her earlier, and how close he had been to touching her breasts, and how much he wanted her in that instant and how much he wanted her now.

Gray then watched as Levy collapsed while she was running back towards the stone altar. That snapped him out of his daydream, and he ran over to her and grabbed her picking her up off the floor. He could feel the intense heat coming from her skin, as the blood magic was starting to work its way through her system. She stared up at him dreamily as she said, "I'm sorry Gray I can't break it, I can't beat it, he was too good."

Gray shuddered in disgust as he hated himself. Here was Levy dying and in pain and all he was doing was fantasizing about her and him. He pulled her up into him and hugged her tight, praying that she could forgive him for what he had to do to her. Despite his stripping habits Gray had never once considered himself a pervert like Natsu and Lucy always called him. But right now he felt like the most despicable pervert that ever existed.

Levy squeezed into his embrace tightly saying over and over, "I'm sorry Gray, I'm sorry."

Gray didn't understand why she was apologizing, but as he felt the heat radiating from her he knew now was the time, he had to save her even if she would hate him for it. He would live the rest of his life as the person who stole her chastity, and just like the Dark Wizard who built this dungeon he would be defiling a pure maiden and enjoying it.

Gray was about to open his mouth and tell Levy his plan when she pulled away from his embrace with a delirious but still shy and embarrassed smile and said, "I'm sorry Gray but there's only one answer left."

Levy whose face was already red from the blood curse, got even redder as she looked up hopefully and then shyly whispered, "You're going to have to fuck me."

* * *

**AN: Nice cliffhanger huh. I hope you enjoyed that. If you are reading Requiping a Naked Heart as well I'll cover what happened to the rest of the team in that story's next chapter. I plan on putting up at least one, maybe two more chapters of this off shoot story first however.**

**I know Gray is being a little hard on himself, but he is a brooding type anyway so I think it fits, especially since they both totally misread the situation after their first kiss. I haven't used Levy much in my other stories so I hope I'm doing an Ok job of portraying her. I plan on having this story be full of angst and insecurity from both characters, but in writing this I've really started to like this pairing so hopefully it will all work out in the end. I'm really curious if anybody out there likes Levy and Gray together, since there are like no stories on this sight about them. If you like it I'd love to hear your thoughts, and I'm a big boy so I can take flames too if that is your preference. Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
